


If You'd Like

by Clandestina



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clandestina/pseuds/Clandestina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Times when Laura asks Carmilla to do x thing to/with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is my head canon that Laura is not as inexperienced/naive/innocent/shy as people make her out to be.

The sky had cleared up just in time for the sunset so you'd opened up the curtains. You're sitting down, typing as fast as you can and feeling a little claustrophobic in your tiny dorm when Carmilla walks in.

You turn to her and smile at her.

She looks you over and her gaze lingers on your pant-less legs.

"Hi," you say, before turning back to your laptop.

"Hi, beautiful," she replies.

You hear her set her things down before she lies down on her bed.

There are a few minutes of silence and the unease of being in the tiny room returns. You think of the options you have to escape it for a bit.

There is an article you have to finish by noon tomorrow but you haven't called the person you need to interview. It's a very basic article so the need to interview someone for no real reason is making you antsy.

You also have some readings to get done, which you need to stop substituting with Wikipedia pages.

But the important thing is that you need to get your mind off things.

"I've been sitting here all day," you say, "It's kind of getting to me, I want to do something nice for a bit."

You're still looking at your laptop screen and typing but you know Carmilla is listening.

"I don't know, what do you feel like if you want to join me? It's okay if you don't," you go on.

"I'm running out of special places to take you, cutie," she says, "What will I do for when I propose? Or when I tell you I got us a dog? Where will I take you to make up for when I set our curtains on fire again? Accidentally, that is."

You laugh at that and turn to look at her. You want to show her how much you appreciate her and that she's letting you pick.

"Okay, I'll think about it," you say and smile at her before you turn back to your laptop.

You do some more research and type for another half an hour, taking small breaks to think of something fun Carmilla and you can do.

Silas doesn’t offer that many fun and safe things to do, and you're not coming up with anything.

"Want to eat me out?" You ask casually. The thought kind of just came to you and you failed to see any cons. You're still looking at your laptop screen and you catch Carmilla almost drop her book in the reflection.

She clears her throat and you turn around to assure her that you're being serious.

You turn back to your laptop after enough silent communication gets you both on the same page.

"With you in your chair?"

"If you want, but I think I would probably enjoy it more if I were more comfortable."

"On your desk?"

"Comfortable, Carm."

"Is this why you wanted to go out? Cupcake, I don't think Silas offers the right thrills of semi-public sex that other places have offered in the past," she says.

"Debatable, but no, not this time, like I said, I'm just tired of being here all day, doing this."

"Get over here."

She's sitting on the edge of her bed and you walk over to her.

You straddle her lap the way you both love, your bodies all pressed together. You wrap your arms around her neck and lean your forehead against hers.

She's looking up at you with a lot of love and it makes you blush.

"Hello," you say.

"Hey," she says.

You shift and bring a hand to gently hold her face in place. When you lean in to kiss her and start closing your eyes you catch her smiling. Her kisses are a bit messy because she's still smiling and you shift again to hold her face with both hands.

Your new position makes it easier to arch your body into hers more. Her hands had moved to your hips at one point and she's tightening her grip.

Her smiling stops and you know she's concentrating on keeping up with you.

"I know I've said this before but I kinda really like you below me," you say, breaking the kiss to move to her neck. Your hand rests on her collarbone.

"If I'm going to eat you out it won't be as comfortable if you're somehow on top, cupcake," she says and she sounds a bit flustered already.

"Shhh, Carm just let it happen," you say into her neck in between kisses. 

"I'm just reminding you of your goals, you can get a bit distracted at times," she says as she moves her hands up your shirt.

"Baby, you're such a true bottom you even need me to tell you to flip us over," you say.

She brings your face up to kiss you on the mouth again. It's heated from the start and you soon have your tongue in her mouth, hoping she'll get the hint. You keep yourself from telling her how cute it is when she gets competitive so things start moving faster.

She sucks on your tongue and you moan in her mouth while you grind down on her hips.

"What if we just get off like this?" You say when you grind on her again.

She gasps a little but kisses you again. Her hands move to hold your ass and she holds you against her firmly.

"I see the appeal but I really want to eat you out," she says, evidently flustered.

She gets up, holding you firmly, and moves to set you down on her bed.

"I also haven't fucked you on my bed in a while, we always do it on yours," she says with determination against your mouth.

"Your sexy talk is great, babe," you say with a little sarcasm.

"Thanks, beautiful," she says.

You bite your lip suggestively, and your legs are still wrapped around her legs so you grind up against her to remind her how horny you currently are.

She responds by grinding down on you harder. At this point, you don't hold back your moaning and allow yourself to fully enjoy what's happening. You really think you should turn on the radio soon and quite loud as well.

"I think I'm a great top, by the way," she says as you feel her up under her shirt.

You continue to thrust up as you kiss her so she stops talking so much.

"How am I going to take your clothes off if you won't let me go?" She asks with too much smugness.

"You feel really good doing this," you say simply, “And making out is fun.”

She sucks on your bottom lip before moving along to kiss your neck. It’s no secret that you both love the occasional hickey on you so you bask in the moment.

"I don't want to be that person, but if I were asked for my opinions, I would say that this would feel better if you were naked," she says in her pretend intellectual tone.

"If you don't mind me getting you all wet," you reply with sincerity.

She pulls back and settles in between your legs, taking in the sight of you before reaching behind you. You feel really hot and her gaze is making it worse. She finds a hair tie quickly and is looking right into your eyes as she proceeds to put her hair up in the hottest way possible. 

"You look hot even when you're putting your hair up," you say.

"I think it's just that I'm doing it so I can go down on you comfortably," she responds, "And you're probably just thinking about fucking my face."

She smirks at you with affection, in her own way, and you wouldn't be upset if your face is screaming "lust".

She holds your legs gently in place, and her eyes are intense as she leans down to kiss your thigh softly. You close your eyes as she moves up your leg. She bites gently and sucks on certain spots, so you arch your back in anticipation.

When she finally gets to your unfortunately-placed underwear, she doesn't take it off like she should. You know she's feeling proud when she licks you slowly through your underwear. She gives you a slow open-mouthed kiss as her hands begin pulling it down your legs.

She sits up to get it all off and grabs one of your legs to hook it over her shoulder as she leans in again. Her tongue is warm against you and you feel her lick a zigzag before getting to and kissing your clit. Your head falls back on your pillow and you moan as you lift your hips to get a little more friction before she moves along. You feel her smirk against your pussy and she sucks on your clit in response. When she kisses a messy path down to your pussy again you don't stop your hands from getting all tangled in her hair. She holds your hips down and you pull her in closer in exchange. Her mouth doesn’t stay in one place for too long and you love it.

You try to focus on figuring out what shapes she's tracing with her tongue on your cunt to avoid coming too soon. Your moans are unapologetic, loud and long, which you know she really loves.

She moves one of her hands from your hips to rub on your clit while she fucks you with her tongue. You take the opportunity and grind on her face, but she pulls back entirely. The lack of friction and heat offend you completely and you try to catch your breath while you figure out why she got up.

She looks back at you and winks.

“You were getting really loud, baby, let me just play some loud music so we don’t get arrested,” she explains.

You lie back and close your eyes.

“Please come back as fast as possible and don’t pick anything that will turn me off,” you say, “Please. Again.”

“Hmm, I don’t know, I can’t seem to find anything appropriate for this moment,” she says calmly.

You open your eyes to look at her, and her laid-back stance as she browses your iTunes inspires you. You slowly move your hand to your pussy and you rub at your clit. A moan escapes your mouth at how incredibly sensitive you feel thanks to her. Her mouth is infinitely better than your fingers but it does for now.

“I guess that’s fine, I mean, it’s not like I’m losing anything,” you say when she doesn’t turn around, “I can always just fuck myself.”

She turns around at that and her gaze darkens instantly.

“I’m not just going to put this One Direction bullshit, just let me look for something nice,” she says pleadingly and you swear you detect more of a whine in there.

She turns back to your laptop and you see she goes on YouTube in defeat, where she quickly puts who knows what on there.

When she comes back to bed she gives you a quick and messy kiss before going down on you again.

You can tell she thinks that she needs to get you all hot again because she’s giving you slow licks. You moan with frustration and arch your back to hint at what you want. She smirks against you again and kisses your clit before speeding up the process. Her hand is deliciously rough against your clit and you gasp in an attempt to take an even breath.

She's alternating between fucking you and sucking when you tighten your grip on her hair, and she moans loudly against you. The vibrations bring you close but you take a really deep breath to avoid that.

She shifts a bit and goes back to sucking on your clit a little roughly. She moans against you in another open mouthed kiss when you look down and see she has her hands down her pants. The sight brings you close to coming again but you’re beyond caring so this time you grind on her face harder. 

You're moaning together and you know she is determined to cum with you.

"Carmilla, you better cum with me," you moan with a struggle as she goes back to fucking you with her tongue.

You don't hold back anymore and give up on a rhythm with your hips. The friction you desperately need is a bit hard to achieve, but you love it this way because that’s the beauty of fucking Carmilla’s face. Your orgasm starts filling you up, your thrusts feel completely desperate and your moaning proves it. You pull her head in against your cunt as it crashes down on you in waves. She doesn't hold back on her moans as she comes with you, and you fully enjoy that she makes the sound against your clit.

You ride out your orgasm firmly against her face and you both wait a moment as she licks you clean before you pull her up to lay on top of you. She looks really smug and you kiss her mouth lazily.

“You give really good Australian kisses, babe,” you say in between kisses.

“I don’t even know what that is,” she replies lazily.

“They’re like French kisses but down under,” you say with a surprisingly even tone.

“Oh my god, “ she says and pulls back to hide her face on your shoulder and says a muffled “thanks”.

After a while, you hold her snug against you and move to nuzzle her neck.

She closes her eyes and shifts to lay on you halfway. 

"Hey baby, I still want to go outside," you say with a soft nudge.

She stays still.

You nudge her again.

"You don't have to come with me but I also need that half of my body you're laying on so I can go," you say.

She scoots up and kisses your cheek sweetly.

"Fine," she groans, "I'll come with you."

She gets up and goes to your shared armoire where she calmly looks for clean clothes.

She comes back to bed with a clean shirt and a sweater for you.

"What will I do about pants?" You ask her as you put them on.

She slumps a bit at her mistake but recovers quickly.

"Maybe I wasn't done with you," she says with a wink, and your heart swells up with affection because it's pretty cute of her.

You stand up and pull her in for a kiss. It surprises her and you laugh a bit into her mouth.

You pull back to go fetch yourself some pants.

"Maybe later," you say.

You walk out together hand in hand for what you like to call "improvised fun".


	2. Chapter 2

The art gallery you were at was not your scene. 

Sure art is cool and pretty but your girlfriend is prettier. Your girlfriend is really hot. Your girlfriend is especially more hot when she wears her hair up and her clothes are tight in all the right areas.

As a girlfriend you are committed to being good and one of those things includes being supportive of her interests. One of her interests is fucking so you don't feel too bad for wanting to mount her right then and there. You know she hasn't seen you lusting over her because she isn't paying too much attention to you. She's very interested in looking at the art. This is all fine with you because, again, you don't want to be a distraction. 

You're mid-bite on one of the free appetizers they offer when she turns to look at you. It's not the greatest scenario but you focus on her as you put it in your mouth as seductively as possible. Her eyes follow the motion and she licks her lips.

"Want one?"

She holds your hips and pulls you close against her before kissing your cheek.

"I know what you're doing, you've been eye-fucking me all night," she whispers.

"You know me, perpetually hot for you,” you say, and it comes out a bit awkward for your liking so you scrunch up your face to brush it off.

She smiles and kisses your nose.

"But yeah actually I'm hungry, I want one of those things."

You laugh and kiss her mouth quickly.

"You're really cute," you tell her.

A change of atmosphere would do you good and surely the refreshments room will do for now. You hold her hand and lead her towards the table with the food. Luckily, you’d already passed by all the works there so Carmilla doesn’t stop to admire anything else. There are not too many people and the event is halfway over. You're taller than her tonight because you made the mistake of wearing heels but you like when she lets go of your hand to put her arm around your waist.

The table is near you when Carmilla tightens her grip around your waist and leads you in another direction. You smile at how predictable she is even if you don’t know where she’s taking you exactly.

You walk away from the crowd with no protest, following her.

"Fuck me in the bathroom?" You say close to her ear in case people are nearby.

She gives you a kiss on the cheek and smiles.

"I was thinking in your car.”

"But that's so far and I'm really horny right now."

She smiles and you walk down a dark hallway together, the sound of the event quickly lowers to a hum. You stop her occasionally to kiss her when the spot looks romantic enough. The moment is a lot like sneaking around in school to find places to make out in. In your defense, her hands keep wandering all over your body, so you’re just trying to inspire her to get them under your clothes.

She holds your hips away from hers when you back her up against a wall and kisses you when you’re about to complain.

“There are cameras in here,” she whispers against your mouth.

You groan dramatically and pull her along behind you. Going to your car doesn’t seem like a bad idea anymore.

"Oh, look. They have a family bathroom," she says when you reach the “Restrooms” area.

"We're definitely family. Or we're trying to like, create one," you say. Maybe you did have a glass of champagne and your humor is out to impress tonight.

You go inside and you lead her to the counter.

"There is a mirror in here," you say.

"Yes, all bathrooms have one."

"Another one."

Carmilla looks around and spots the full-length mirror on the wall opposite of the sink.

"You can watch me fuck you," she says, winking.

"Or maybe it can be the other way around."

You motion for her to sit on the counter as you take your shoes off. She sits and you stand in between her legs with your hands on her thighs.

“Remind me how to romance you. Do I kiss you or give you a flower? Or both?” She asks.

You make a show of looking her over and biting your lip suggestively before you pull her down for a kiss that gets heated quickly. You go back and forth sucking and biting for a while and your hands are feeling up her thighs, getting closer and closer to your goal.

“Why don’t you let me romance you before I get in your pants, anymore? Or before I go down on you?” She asks.

“I think, you’re just running out of tricks, baby. Besides, I don’t think I’m too into the idea of you eating me out in a public restroom,” you say before shoving your tongue in her mouth so she stops talking.

She shifts forward to wrap her legs around you and she starts to slowly grind on you. You pull back and move to kiss her neck.

"Hold on, we need to put some paper towels on this," you say as you pull back completely. 

She follows behind you and backs you up against the mirror on the other wall. Holding your hand, she places it over your head against the wall and holds you by your hips with the other one.

"But that's so far and I'm so wet for you," she says as she grinds against you gently.

You look at your reflection and the sight of both of you in an intimate position sends an intense rush of lust through your body. 

“You’re right, how silly of me.”

She makes eye contact with you through your reflection as she kisses along your jawline, down to your neck. You hook your other arm around her neck and arch your back to give her the friction she needs. She responds by spreading your legs and pushing one of her thighs up against you. She grinds against you slowly like this, and the sexual frustration you’ve been feeling all night reaches new heights. You let your head fall back on her shoulder so you can moan in her ear. 

The desperation of it all escalates when you remember you’re in a public museum bathroom. It’s not so much a matter of who can hear you, because you’re more concerned about how fast you can cum on her fingers. You move your arm around her neck so you can hold her other hand and guide it down your pants. She lets go quickly so she can unzip them before going back to stroking you over your underwear. You turn to look at your reflection again and seeing her so worked up gets you significantly hotter. 

“Baby, can you actually fuck me? We can get caught, you know. People can be walking around checking if people are fucking. We can get arrested, our lives ruined,” you say with a bit too much desperation.

She pushes her thigh up against you once more before she moves your underwear to the side and starts rubbing your clit slowly. She moves to your pussy and spreads the wetness around messily, which you love. She’s usually so precise but there are times she can’t control herself.

“Are you sure about you not wanting me to eat your pussy?” She says with a slight moan. Through the reflection you see that she’s having a hard time keeping herself together and can’t even keep her eyes open for too long.

“Later,” you say as you take control of her hand again and guide two of her fingers inside you.

“Maybe I should fuck you from behind one of these days,” she says with her expertly sultry voice. 

Your moan causes a slight echo in the bathroom and hers follows soon after. She keeps a firm hold on you and a steady rhythm with her grinding. You’re in control of her fingers and you concentrate on depth for the time being. It’s kind of slow for your liking but you love the desperation of controlled movements.

You speed up her hand inside you while taking advantage of your hand to rub your clit. She continues moaning in your ear and you turn your head around to offer her a kiss. She gives you a very sloppy one that you know is the best you can do in this position. You suck on her tongue to get her more flustered and she moans in your mouth loudly. 

You’re both breathing heavily and exchanging moans into skin and mouths when you start feeling your orgasm coming. You groan loudly and let your head fall back against her shoulder as you speed up your hands.

“I hope you scream my name, cutie,” she says, and her movements become rougher and harder.

You bite your lip to stop yourself from getting too loud, but you remember that the universe is big and you are small last minute, just in time to scream her name. With your hand over hers, you guide your orgasm as you like it, and once you are able to, you watch yourself come down from it in the mirror. She’s kissing your neck and holding you close against her with her own intense tenderness. 

When you’re done, you turn around and pull her in for a kiss, but she stops you so she can lick her fingers clean. You zip up your pants while she’s at it and then you wrap your arms around her neck.

“You did good,” you tell her, “That was good.”

She tilts her head and admires your face with a soft smile before kissing you.

“I love you,” she says against your lips.

“I love when you talk against my lips like that,” you reply.

“I love you too, Carmilla,” she says dramatically.

“I love you, baby,” you say, biting her bottom lip softly.

“I love not being locked inside an art museum because I fucked my girlfriend and she loved it and took me back home before they closed so she could fuck me in the shower,” she says.

“I love when my girlfriend takes me out for dinner,” you reply.

“Wherever you want, cutie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any words are welcome and appreciated! Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> improv date night.

Carmilla had been feeling really "handsy" all day. You'd convinced her to go out with you today because of all the errands and shopping you had to get done. 

You're all for exploration and memorizing but Bed Bath & Beyond isn't the most inspiring place for you. As inspiring as her tight jeans are, especially when she's wearing a shirt that's too short, assorted towels aren't ideal. Especially when there are suburban grandmas at every corner.

Fortunately, when Carmilla is feeling annoyed, she doesn't hide her feelings.

At one point when you were driving and she was holding your hand, she'd moved them to rest in between her legs. You'd pretended you hadn't noticed but when she shifted in her seat forward you'd looked at her suspiciously.

"Okay, Carmilla what is it? You can't wait until we're home to fuck?" You'd asked her as flirtatiously as you could.

She'd held your joined hands up and kissed the back of your hand, followed by a pout.

"Nothing wrong with wanting to eat my girlfriend's pussy," she'd replied later, mostly to herself.

"I agree," you'd said.

She'd continued to test you out throughout the day but eventually she'd become too bored to even try. Errands and shopping had taken forever thanks to traffic, and the day was soon gone.

After a lot of thought of how you wanted the night to end, or start, you'd decided on asking her to take you to watch a movie.

You'd even chosen a cheap and crappy arts theatre, to fit your intentions. She hadn't really questioned it, probably because before you'd asked, you'd taken your time making out in your car.

Stepping inside the theatre, you're hoping there really won't be anyone in there. It's one of those movies that no one watches, but you recognize you're not the only horny couple in the world either.

"I'm guessing I know what will end up happening in here," she says as you walk inside and see it's empty. She sounds tentatively sultry.

"Shh, Carm, I really want to watch this movie. More people will probably come in anyway," you reply. You hold her hand and lead her to the back anyway.

Going up the stairs, you make sure to emphasize each step so she gets a good view of your ass. You'd like to admit that you wore a dress just for this occasion but it kind of just happened this way. When you look back you catch her full on staring.

"You're going to trip and fall if you don't watch your step."

She catches up to you and holds you close against her. Her hands roam around your body and you arch your back a bit so your ass is well against her.

"Lead the way, beautiful," she says as she holds you by your hips. 

Her hands continue to find their way under your dress the whole way there, but you get to the very back without harm.

"This is the best view," you say with your most innocent smile. You sit and cross your legs. 

She settles down next to you and holds your hand. When you turn to look at her she's pouting at you.

"I love romantic dates with you," you say before kissing her cheek.

"I love you," she says, returning the kiss.

As the movie starts, she scoots closer to you, her lips finding your neck right away. She's dropping light kisses at a certain spot, and you let her only because you want to take cute pictures with her.

You're holding your phone, ready to take selfies whenever the light from the screen is bright enough, and it's not long before you drop it. It falls next to her and you take this opportunity to tease her. When she moves to pick it up, you hold her back.

You stand and place your legs on either side of hers to retrieve your phone.

"Whoa, so now I'm getting a lap dance?"

You smile at her and bend over, stretching out, giving her an eyeful. She knows better than to touch you, anyway. 

"I'm not getting arrested for that," you say when you're back in your seat.

You scoot closer to her and place your hand on the inside of her thigh. You look ahead so you don't look guilty, pretending everything is normal. She puts her arm around you, making it easier for you to be closer to her.

The movie is truly awful and ten times more boring. You regret not getting popcorn or something to entertain yourself with before going on with your plan. So you resolve to get it going.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm a bit cold," you whisper against her cheek, "You should kiss me."

She turns around to look at you and you see her lust has not gone down despite your efforts to pretend this is all a regular night out. She looks down at your lips and you lick them. It's like a challenge to her, a way of showing her where you stand and what you want. Her hand goes up to your face and she holds you gently. You turn in your seat and move one of your legs so you half-straddle her the best you can.

You kiss her first, slowly and delicately. Your hands pull at her hair, bringing her as close to you as you can manage. She melts into your kiss quickly, the sexual tension both easing out and heating up. When you lick her bottom lip, she opens her mouth all too eagerly and the kiss turns to something like an argument. You're going back and forth, pulling and biting, and you remember your arguments about who should top first. 

That argument is exactly what led to her being so horny today since you'd ran out of time and didn't have time to go down on her in the morning. You giggle at the memory and she pulls back. She's pouting for dramatic effect so you follow her lips, taking her bottom lip in between your teeth. That's what pouting is for anyway. 

"Did you know I've been wet for you all day?" You say against her lips. Her smile is adorably smug.

She takes this opportunity for her hands to find their way under your shirt. She feels you up shamelessly so you kiss her roughly.

It's been a long time since you were ashamed of moaning and producing other sounds into her mouth. And you don't hold back.

You shift a little and get on top of her more, with one of your hands rubbing in between her legs. She loves rough and messy friction so you focus on pushing her zipper against her.

The trick with semi public sex is to no waste any time.

Her kisses become sloppy and she alternates between sucking on your tongue and biting your lip too often for your full enjoyment. You undo the button on her jeans and pull the zipper down. She thrusts up against your hand just as you go under her underwear, rubbing her clit steadily. She pulls back from kissing and burrows her face against your neck. Your hand is drenched right away and you make your way to insert two fingers inside her. You make sure to continue rubbing her clit firmly.

"Fuuuuck," she moans into your skin.

Your fingers are providing the rough movements she’d clearly been craving all day and guide her mouth back to your lips. The throbbing in your legs feels intoxicating and you channel your desire into your actions. 

She's struggling to focus on what to do and you think it's the cutest thing ever. You pull your hand back and lean back in your seat. She's looking at you confused and lost but your gaze doesn't falter. You look into her eyes as you bring your hand up to your lips and suck your fingers. She bites her lip and spreads her legs a little more. You make a show off of licking them clean before you grab her hand, leading it up your thigh and under your dress. Your movement is slow and your legs are still crossed but you hope it gives her time to catch up. You lean forward against her and messily shove your tongue in her mouth. Her taste is heavy in your mouth and she moans from it, breathily taking a quick break from the kiss.

"Fuck me," you whisper against her lips.

She shifts forward and pushes you back gently. Her mouth continues to move against yours as she continues moving her hand up your thigh. Soon she's spreading your legs and moving your underwear aside. Anticipation sends a new wave of heat down your body, your desire strong in the air.

She pulls back and looks at you for permission. You look back at her challengingly and sure. It's you who guides her fingers to rub at your clit. She leans her forehead against yours and tries to hold your gaze but she keeps looking down at your lips. You bring her in for another heated kiss so you can communicate how hot you are for her. You keep hold of her hair and you pull occasionally, both for her enjoyment and because you can't help yourself. 

It's easy to get lost in her from how sensitive your clit feels. You keep holding her hand only so your thrusts against her fingers are met with the right amount of force. It's hard to take deep breaths. Most of what’s coming out of your mouth are moans, so you keep it fast paced. Sometimes the movie gets quiet enough that the wet sounds of sex are heard but it doesn't make you hold back.

Sometimes her fingers will fuck you just right, and deep that you pull on her hair too hard. The sounds you're making are evidently encouraging her and you don't slow down. You fuck her hand firmly and desperately. It's getting really hard to keep kissing her but you focus on it. 

You tighten your grip on her wrist as you feel the deep hot wave of your orgasm building. She curls her fingers inside you and rubs your clit roughly with the back of her hand. Your grinding is desperate and heated and you bite her shoulder as you start to come. It hits you hard and the heat envelops you. You keep hold of her hand tightly against you as you feel you pulsate around her fingers. Both your hands are wet and firm against your pussy and you take your time. She lets you ride it out, the waves growing less intense each time and your breaths short and hot against her skin.

You feel warm and blissed out so you hold on to her. She pulls back eventually and licks her fingers clean, mirroring your earlier moment.

"I think this is the most romantic spot you've fingered me at, Carm," you say.

She zips up her pants and kisses your cheek.

“Do you mind if we go home now?” she asks.

"Yup, let's go. I'm going to eat you out all night long, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more ideas. I already have a few that I plan on writing out when I get to them, but more are welcome! And as always, I'm on tumblr as clandestinaworks.


End file.
